lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF Tm-169
By Prof Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( August 2014) Unfortunately the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favor of various contradicting nuclear theories which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper “structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetis Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” by reviving the natural laws which led to my discovery of 288 quarks in nucleons including 9 charged quarks in proton and 12 ones in neutron able to give considerable charge distributions in nucleons for discovering the nuclear force and structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism (See my papers of nuclear structure in FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS ). ' ' STRUCTURES OF THULIUM ' Naturally occurring thulium (Tm) is composed of 1 stable isotope, Tm-169 (100% natural abundance). 34 radioisotopes have been characterized, with the most stable being Tm-171 with a half-life of 1.92 years, Tm-170 with a half-life of 128.6 days, Tm-168 with a half-life of 93.1 days, and Tm-167 with a half-life of 9.25 days. Comparing the structures of the stable thulium of 69 protons (odd number) with those of Erbium of 68 protons (even number) we see that the nuclides of thulium break the high symmetry of Erbium . (See my STRUCTURE OF Er-162...Er-170 ). After a careful analysis of this comparison I discovered that the additional vertical n69p69 forms with the p33n13 a vertical rectangle. Then for symmetrical arrangements the n39p39 is moved from the down square to the p34n14 for making the symmetrical vertical rectangle. So under these arrangements the number N of blank positions is given by The down square gives 3n with negative spins. The up square gives 4n with positive spins The first and the sixth plane give 4(n) of weak bonds with opposite spins. The second plane gives 2{n} +2n + 2{n} of negative spins because the 1n near p13 and the 1n near p14 make one more bond with p69 and p39 respectively. The fifth plane gives 2{n} +4n of positive spins The third and the fourth plane give 4(n) of weak bonds with opposite spins. Also the four alpha particles give at the third and the fourth plane 8(n) of opposite spins. That is N = 6{n} +13n + 16(n) = 35 blank positions able to receive 18 extra neutrons of positive spins and 17 extra neutrons of negative spins. ' ''' '''STRUCTURE OF Tm-169 WITH S =+1/2 Since the 69 protons and 69 neutrons of Tm-169 give S =0 we conclude that the change of spin of the p39n39 from S =-1 to S =0 gives S = +1 .That is, the total S =+1/2 is due to the extra neutrons. In other words the Tm-169 of 31 extra neutrons has 16 extra neutrons of negative spins and 15 extra neutrons of positive spins. Under this condition S = +1 + 16(-1/2) + 15(+1/2) = +1/2 ' ' ' DIAGRAM OF THULIUM-138 FORMING 35 BLANK POSITIONS' This sructure has six horizontal planes of opposite spins giving S = 0 like the +HP1, -HP2, +HP3, -HP4, +HP5 and -HP6. However the deuteron p39n39 from the down square for symmetrical arrangements changes the spin from S = -1 to S=0 because it becomes a vertical system with S = 0. The additional n69p69 and the symmetrical n39p39 are not shown in the diagram. But you can see the n69 and n39 at the first horizontal plane. Also you can see the p69 and p39 with the additional 2{n} at the second horizontal plane. Note that in this diagram the p47n47 along with the p48n48 are shown. Note that they make in the interior shapes the two symmetrical alpha particles of opposite spins . But you cannot see the p49n49, the n52p52 of the third alpha particle and the n50p50 and the p51n51 of the fourth alpha particle. Also the p41, n41, p42, n42, p43, n43, p44, and n44 which form the central parallelepiped of opposite spins are not shown. In the same way the 8 deuterons of opposite spins from p13n13 to p20n20 and the 4 deuterons from p33n33 to p36 n36 are not shown. ' n40......p40.........n' ' P38........n38 Up square' ' n31………p12........n12.......p32' ' p31..........n11........p11…… n32 -HP6' ' n.............p29.........n10.........p10……n30 ' ' n29……..p9..........n9 ……..p30.........n +HP5' ' n61....p47......n27.........p8..........n8.........p28...... ....n48......p62' ' 'p61......n47..........p25.........n6.........p6..........n26........p48.....n62 -HP4 ' '' n45..........p27........n7...........p7...........n28..........p46........n63 ' ' p45.....n25…p5..........n5………p26.......n46 ......p63 +HP3' ' n23………p4........n4………….p24...........n' ' n......p23…….....n3…….p3……….n24 -HP2' ' p21.........n2………p2............n22' ' n21........p1........n1.........p22 +HP1' ' n.........p37......n37 p37n37 with n' ' '' ' ' ' TOP VIEW OF THE FIRST HORIZONTAL PLANE ' '''n39 ' ''' (n)........p34.......n34 ' p21....... n2........ p2.......n22 ' ' n21.........p1. .......n1.......p22' ' n33.......p33..... (n)' ' n69 ' ' ' ' ' ' TOP VIEW OF THE SECOND HORIZONTAL PLANE' Here we have 2{n} +2n +2{n} ' {n}' ' n14.......p14........{n}' ' n23.......p4.........n4.........p24..........n ' ' n.......p23........n3........p3.........n24' ' {n}...... p13......n13 ' ' {n}' ' TOP VIEW OF THE THIRD HORIZONTAL PLANE WITH POSITIVE SPINS ' Here the p66 and n38 are shown near the n52 and p51 respeciively. Thus all alpha particles of the third and the fourth horizontal plane give 8(n). Using this top view of the third plane you can see the following characteristics of the fundamental shapes formed by the nucleons of the central parallelepiped as The p5n5 and n6p6 create the small horizontal square of Mg-24 for creating the central parallelepiped of the alpha particle nuclei. The n15p15 and p16n16 create the first small horizontal rectangle. The p25n25 and p26n26 create the second small horizontal rectangle. The p41, n42, n43 and p44 make the great horizontal square of the great central parallelepiped. The p45, n46, n47 and p48 form the first great horizontal rectangle. The p49, n50, p51 and n52 form the second great horizontal rectangle. ' ' ' (n)' p66......n38 ' ' (n)........p58....... n50.......p51....n60 ' ' (n) p53........n42........p16......n16......p44.........n54 ' p61 n47........p25........n6........p6........n26.........p48 n62' ' n64 p45........n25........p5........n5........p26........ n46 p63' ' n55........p41.......n15.......p15.......n43...... .p56 (n)' ' n57.......p49.......n52...... p59........(n)' n65.......p67 (n) ' ' TOP WIEW OF THE UP HORIZONTAL SQUARE WITH 4n OF NEGATIVE SPINS ' n ' ' n40......p40..........n' ' n......... P38......n38' ' n' ' ' Category:Fundamental physics concepts